Un espacio para el amor
by Lila Negra
Summary: ¿Es posible amarse en medio de la guerra constante? ¿Tenemos ese derecho? En este one-shot canonverse, Eren nos cuenta de qué modo fue construyéndose la curiosa relación que sostiene con su capitán. Fluff. Universo Canon. Riren. One-shot.


**Un espacio para el amor**

* * *

 **Advertencias:** este fic es un one-shot ubicado en el universo canon. Abarca hasta lo último que se sabe de Eren en Paradis, por lo que se podría considerar spoiler para cualquiera que solo haya visto el animé. Es un relato romántico LevixEren (RiRen), sin lemon, con fluff y felicidad por doquier (dentro de lo que se puede). Quiero aclarar que lo he hecho a pedido y que el fluff de ninguna manera es mi especialidad. Además, puede ser que me haya quedado "un poquito" parecido a mis otros fics Riren canonverse. Les pido sinceras disculpas por todos los defectos que seguro encontrarán.

 **Dedicatoria:** este fic es el tercer premio del **Concurso x 500 likes** que organicé en mi página de Facebook y lo han ganado las artistas **Daris Teufel** y **Strach Cherry**. Me habían solicitado un RiRen fluff y con final feliz, preferentemente canon (creo… tal vez esto último me lo impuse yo xD). Cruzo los dedos por que les guste, quedaré ansiosamente aguardando su opinión.

 **Agradecimientos:** fundamentalmente a la gran escritora **Luna de Acero** , experimentada en fluff, que me dio consejos indispensables para que no me quedara una tragedia como todos mis fics canon; y a **Meztli Loveless** , quien amablemente aceptó editarme una portada, que pueden ver en mi página de Facebook. A **Jazmín Negro** también, porque aunque creo que no soporta el fluff, igual lo beteó :P

* * *

La curva de su hombro entra exactamente en el hueco de mi mano. Llámenme infantil si quieren, pero mi primer pensamiento es que estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

—Eren, ¿qué hacés? ¿Me dejarías vestirme, por favor?

—Sí, lo siento, Levi —retiro la mano y me la toco, con el recuerdo de su piel aún vibrando en mí.

Me dirige una mirada ofendida.

—Quiero decir… capitán. Lo siento, capitán.

—Ya sabés cómo es nuestro acuerdo. Dejá de buscar excusas para romperlo.

—Sí, sí, lo sé… "Levi" durante… las relaciones íntimas… "Capitán" el resto del tiempo.

—Exacto. Y eso incluye los minutos posteriores a esas relaciones íntimas.

Asiento. No me gustan nada estas reglas, pero, en su momento, fueron el único modo de convencerlo de que era viable estar juntos de algún modo.

Ya durante el entrenamiento en el castillo, hace casi cuatro años, justo el día antes de iniciar la 57° expedición, me había besado sin mediar palabra. Simplemente, cuando estuvimos solos, me tomó del cuello de la remera y puso su boca sobre la mía. Aunque yo sospechaba que me estaba enamorando de él desde la primera vez que habíamos hablado, nunca creí que ninguna de las escenas con las que solía fantasear fuera posible. Y una situación así, tan directa, donde yo no tenía que hacer nada, ni siquiera se me había ocurrido.

Sin embargo, no todo fue rosas. Al soltarme, se negó a dar explicaciones. Solo dijo: "más te vale que no te mueras mañana, mocoso". Después pensé que podría haberse esforzado un poco más en darme ánimos. Por lo menos, podría haber dicho un "volvé vivo si querés la segunda parte de esto". Pero dio media vuelta y se marchó sin dejarme terminar de asegurarme de que no estaba soñando.

Cuando regresamos, no creo que ninguno de los dos recordara ese episodio absurdo. Casi no hablábamos entre nosotros a pesar de que no había nadie más con quien hacerlo. Por la noche, se apareció de pronto en mi calabozo. "Hace frío", me dijo, "mejor vení". Ese "vení" quería decir que durmiera con él. Tampoco esa vez acabé de reaccionar. Me acosté a su lado en la cama de dos plazas que tenía en su habitación. Al principio estábamos boca arriba, tan distantes como era posible. Pero el sueño y la tristeza fueron moviéndonos hasta hacernos abrazar.

Recién cuando armamos el nuevo escuadrón bajo su mando tuvimos tiempo de conversar al respecto. Él seguía actuando como si nada ocurriera pero tenía gestos de afecto inesperados que me confirmaban que nuestra relación no era la normal entre un jefe y su subordinado.

Cuando nadie miraba, pasaba la mano debajo de la mesa y me palmeaba el muslo, como si fuera la cabeza de un perrito que se portaba bien. Si estábamos solos, más de una vez me tomó de la mano y me la apretó durante unos segundos, antes de continuar con sus actividades.

Un día particularmente tranquilo, recuerdo, me llamó a su habitación y me hizo sentarme a su lado en una especie de sillón que tenía. Explicó que quería dormir la siesta sentado pero que el mueble era muy grande, por lo que se caía hacia los costados. Con estas palabras quería decir que yo debía ocupar el lugar que sobraba a su lado, para que pudiera apoyarse en mí y no caerse. Estuve una hora allí, inmóvil, sintiendo su cabeza y su torso, escuchando su respiración pausada de persona dormida.

Finalmente, cuando entró en mi habitación para darme de comer, luego de que los intentos por endurecerme fracasaran, le planteé que "necesitábamos hablar". Me miró con espanto y se quedó parado junto a la puerta recién cerrada, con la bandeja en la mano. Luego recompuso su rostro.

—Estás débil, Eren, lo mejor es que comas callado y te duermas.

—Oh, vamos, sabés perfectamente que ya estoy mejor, nada me impide hablar.

Se sentó junto a la cama y me enchufó sin preámbulos la cuchara en la boca.

—Esto te impide hablar. Ahora, comé.

Tuve que esperar a que el plato estuviera vacío y agarrarlo de la manga para obligarlo a permanecer conmigo un momento más.

—En serio. Me gusta el trato que tenemos pero la incertidumbre me hace confundir. Preciso que aclaremos las cosas.

—¿Qué hay que aclarar?

—Bueno… usted me besó, una vez, cuando recién nos conocimos.

—Fue un deseo de buena suerte para la expedición.

—¿Es decir que besó en la boca a todo el escuadrón?

No era un buen tema para iniciar la charla. Su expresión se ensombreció y mantuvo silencio.

—Perdón, olvide lo que dije —murmuré, apesadumbrado yo también.

Después de un rato, sin embargo, recobró su semblante inexpresivo.

—Está bien. Comprendo tu aprensión. Te confundí con ese gesto. Podés quedarte tranquilo, no se repetirá.

Y trató de levantarse, pero lo retuve.

—No, no… no quise decir eso.

—¿Y qué quisiste decir?

—Que… —ese era mi momento, debía hacerlo entonces o no ocurriría nunca. Tomé la bandeja que descansaba en sus piernas y la puse sobre la mesita de noche—. ¿No querría hacerlo de nuevo?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Besarme. En la boca.

—Pensé que te estabas quejando.

—Sí, bueno, pero… me quejo de que eso haya quedado así, como… un hecho aislado.

—No puedo andar besándote delante de cualquiera. Sería raro.

—Ahora no hay nadie más que nosotros.

Puse mi mejor cara de gatito mojado, preguntándome si era posible algo como conmover al capitán. Y sí era posible. Se inclinó despacio, como si a la mitad temiera arrepentirse, y apoyó sus labios en los míos. Fue muy suave pero tras esperar tanto tiempo yo no podía conformarme. Así que lo tomé de la nuca y presioné para que abriera la boca.

Para mi sorpresa, no solo hizo eso (su lengua no dejó ni un rincón sin explorar) sino que se incorporó, puso la rodilla derecha sobre la cama y me abrazó. Empezó a acariciarme con desesperación. El beso era tan intenso que me mareé. Cuando me soltó, inspiré una bocanada de aire como si saliera de debajo del agua.

—Hacete a un lado —me ordenó.

Como siempre, yo no entendía nada pero obedecí. Quitó las sábanas, se recostó a mi lado y volvió a besarme. Me levantó el pijama y apretó mi cintura. Era mi primera vez en una situación tan íntima con alguien así que no sabía qué hacer. Solo podía pensar en que si Mikasa entraba para ponerme una compresa o algo así, me mataría. Bueno, también pensaba en el placer casi insoportable que estaba sintiendo. Era algo alucinante. Percibir sus manos a lo largo de mi torso, y luego bajando hacia mis glúteos, amenazaba con volverme loco. Pero, de pronto (como todo lo que él hacía), se detuvo.

—¿Esto era todo lo que necesitabas hablar?

—S—sí… —tartamudeé, desconcertado—. En realidad, podemos seguir hablando de esta manera… me estaba gustando.

—No. Sos mi subordinado, hay líneas que no puedo cruzar.

—Creo que una vez que te metiste en mi cama ya no tenés derecho a decir eso.

—Pero solo te besé. Los besos son normales. Y si preciás en algo tu linda cara, no vuelvas a tutearme en tu vida.

De inmediato, se acomodó para levantarse.

—No, no… espere. Quiero decir… ¿qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué se pone así conmigo? Yo le voy a decir la verdad ahora mismo, porque no sé si en otra ocasión me va a escuchar… pero a mí me gusta mucho.

—¿Que te bese?

—¡No! Es decir, sí, también me gusta que me bese, pero me refiero a que usted me gusta mucho.

—Eso es bueno, hay que mantener una buena relación entre los miembros de un escuadrón.

—No quiero decir eso, capitán… o sea… creo que… bueno, yo pienso que estoy enamorado de usted.

Me observó como queriendo descifrarme. Pestañeó.

—No sé a qué te referís exactamente.

—¡Cómo no va a saber…! No me esquive, por favor. Digo que estoy enamorado de usted porque… bueno, quisiera estar a su lado todo el tiempo, quiero que me bese, que me tome de la mano… ¡incluso que vaya más allá! Quisiera que pudiéramos compartir habitación… que dedicáramos tiempos a conversar, tranquilos…

—Ahora mismo estamos conversando.

—Sí, ya sé, pero estoy hablando de que sea siempre así, no sé, incluso que me deje tutearlo alguna vez.

—Eso es imposible.

—¿Ni siquiera cuando estamos así…? No puede pretender que lo trate de usted cuando me está bajando el pantalón, como hizo hace tan solo unos segundos.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, como quien reúne paciencia.

—Está bien, está bien… podés tutearme, pero únicamente cuando estemos… haciendo algo como eso. En ninguna otra ocasión. Ni aunque no haya nadie cerca.

—¿Eso significa que podemos seguir haciendo cosas como estas? ¿Aunque sea su subordinado?

—Supongo que si estamos los dos de acuerdo no es tan problemático. Mientras nadie más lo sepa —aclaró—. De todos modos no creo que tengamos muchas ocasiones… pero de vez en cuando puede ser.

Quise saltar de alegría, aunque, claro, no lo hice. Lo único que atiné a hacer fue sonreír como un estúpido. Después, se salió de la cama y se dispuso a irse.

—Deberías cambiarte las sábanas, no tendría que haberme metido en ellas con las botas puestas…

Su expresión pensativa me entusiasmó: representaba que besarme le había agradado lo suficiente como para perder un poquito el control. Ya estaba en la puerta cuando reuní el coraje para declarar mi pedido.

—Por favor… no pierda oportunidad alguna de estar conmigo así. Yo siempre voy a estar esperándolo.

Se volteó e hizo un gesto imperceptible que, conociéndolo, puedo decir que es lo más parecido a una sonrisa que podría aparecer en su rostro.

No pasó tanto tiempo antes de que esas oportunidades aparecieran. Creo que solo dos semanas después ya estábamos teniendo relaciones íntimas del tipo que tenemos ahora. Al principio fue difícil porque yo no podía evitar gritar cuando lo hacíamos, así que tomó el hábito de sugerirme entrenar en el bosque y lo hacíamos entre los arbustos, lejos de todos y todo, hasta que aprendí a contenerme y pudimos volver a usar las habitaciones.

Nuestra relación, así silenciosa y entrecortada como era, nos sirvió de apoyo moral después de mi secuestro. Los recuerdos de mi padre me atormentaban y también él parecía muy perturbado por su encuentro con aquel hombre, Kenny, que había sido lo más parecido a un padre en su vida. Nos sentábamos uno junto al otro, de la mano, y pasábamos horas callados, oyéndonos respirar. Algo en esa práctica nos tranquilizaba.

Tras la recuperación de Shiganshina, nos distanciamos un tiempo. Había demasiada información qué procesar. No sé qué pensó de mí cuando nos enfrentamos por el suero, pero sé que una parte de él no se perdona haber dejado ir al Comandante. Sin embargo, eventualmente la misma tristeza e incertidumbre nos fueron acercando, como envueltos en un suave remolino en cuyo centro solo estábamos nosotros.

Comenzamos a vernos regularmente, ciertos días de la semana. A menudo, uno dormía en la cama del otro y despertábamos juntos. A pesar de que cada vez debía de ser más evidente para todos, todavía nos esforzábamos por ocultarlo. Yo había querido confesárselo a Armin, pero al final creí que lo haría sacar alguna conclusión extraña respecto de su conversión en titán, y preferí guardármelo. Sospechaba que la Comandante Hange podría saber algo, ya que ocasionalmente hacía chistes extraños sobre nosotros. Pero ignoraba si Levi le había contado o si tan solo estaba suponiendo.

Y ahora. Ahora estamos organizando un plan que, yo sé, implicará separarnos durante algún tiempo. Aunque él se niegue a darme información, alegando que es confidencial (todavía no me han invitado a las reuniones, pero sé que lo harán, en algún momento), yo puedo darme cuenta. La cosa no terminará por muchos buques de guerra que Armin y yo destruyamos. Eventualmente deberemos cruzar al otro lado. Estoy seguro. Y creo… creo que quiero hacerlo. Tengo que ir más allá. Tengo que… _vengarme_.

Por eso, justamente por eso… no puedo permitir que esta situación continúe como hasta ahora. No puedo acceder a su juego de medias palabras. Vuelvo a poner mi mano en su hombro. Cabe en ella con precisión. Todo él entra en mis brazos. En mi corazón.

—Eren, ¿qué demonios te pasa? ¿Ya tenés ganas otra vez?

—Levi… —pongo un dedo en sus labios para evitar que me rete de nuevo por llamarlo así—. Ya basta de esta farsa. No sabemos cuánto tiempo tendremos para compartir. En cualquier momento puede pasar algo, estamos en guerra. Estoy cansado de que andemos escondiéndonos.

—¿Y cómo pretendés descansar de eso? —reclama, girándose en el abrazo para enfrentarme.

—Yo… quiero que seas mi pareja. Ya sé que todavía soy tu subordinado, y que somos dos hombres, y toda esa mierda que me decís siempre… pero sos el amor de mi vida. Sos la persona más importante para mí. Necesito poder exclamar eso a los cuatro vientos, quiero que todos lo sepan. Quiero que vivamos juntos, aunque resulte que solo nos queden un par de meses aquí o lo que sea. No creo que Hange ni Historia vayan a castigarnos por esto. Nos merecemos ser felices, Levi.

Su cara cambia. Creo reconocer un leve temblor en sus labios y tal vez… ¿sus ojos se están humedeciendo?

—Por qué… ¿Por qué, de entre todos, tenía que ser el más tonto… el más infantil, el más atolondrado de los reclutas? —refunfuña.

Parpadeo sin entender.

—¿Yo? ¿Tenía que ser el qué?

—Tenías que ser… tenías que ser el imbécil del que me enamoré.

Me muestra su secreta media sonrisa y pone sus manos en mi cintura, correspondiendo a mi abrazo.

—Sabés, Eren… creo que ya estoy viejo y que perdí a demasiadas personas como para seguir negándome a todo. Tal vez tengas razón. Tal vez esto no pueda traernos peores consecuencias que todo lo demás que ocurre en nuestras vidas…

—¿Eso es un sí?

—Supongo…

Quiero alzarlo en el aire, pero me contengo; sé que se enojaría conmigo. Simplemente… me siento tan feliz. No sé cómo manifestarlo. Me palmea la cabeza, un gesto que quiere decir "bueno, fue suficiente", así que desenredo mis manos en torno a él y lo libero.

—Es bueno que tengamos este diálogo acá, en mi habitación.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso por qué? —pregunto, mientras lo veo acercarse al escritorio.

—Porque hay algo que… algo que se me ocurrió comprar, una vez. Y pienso que te puede gustar.

Muero de curiosidad. Entonces se gira y me ofrece una pequeña cajita de terciopelo rojo. El corazón empieza a latirme rápido. He visto una como esta antes. Mikasa tiene una: en ella, Jean le entregó el anillo con el que le pidió matrimonio. Me pongo de todos los colores. Despacio, Levi lo abre y lo tiende hacia mí para que tome el contenido.

Son dos anillos dorados preciosos. Contengo la respiración.

—Mirá el interior.

Obedezco. Cada uno tiene tallado, con gran delicadeza, uno de nuestros nombres. Tomo el que lleva el mío.

—No, idiota… —murmura—. El tuyo es el otro.

Sonrío, conmovido, y me coloco en el índice izquierdo el anillo que reza, no "capitán" ni nada de eso, sino, con sencillez, "Levi". Él se pone el otro. De pronto caigo en la cuenta de la frase con que me habló de ellos.

—Espera un momento… cuándo… ¿cuándo fue esa vez en que se te ocurrió comprar esto?

Desvía la vista por un instante y se encoge de hombros.

—Ya no recuerdo.

—O sea… ¿o sea que fue hace mucho tiempo?

—Tal vez…

—Como… ¿Como hace unos meses?

—O un poco más.

—¿Antes de la campaña para recuperar Shinganshina?

—Puede que un poco antes.

—Antes… ¿Antes de que Historia fuera nombrada Reina?

Se rasca la nuca.

—Levi… ¿siempre pensaste en mí de esta manera?

Suspira, con esa expresión de agotamiento que siempre le aparece cuando le pido que se explaye más de lo que quisiera.

—¿Qué te pensabas, que estaba con vos porque me sobraba el tiempo? ¡Claro que te consideré siempre así, alcornoque!

Me dan ganas de reír. No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando.

—¿Y ahora te reís de mí? No esperes que vuelva a decir algo como esto.

—No, no, por favor, perdoname… —le tomo las manos y se las beso—. Es lo más hermoso que me hayas dicho y me pareció gracioso que incluyera la palabra alcornoque…

Pone su cara gruñona habitual, pero me deja hacer mientras desabotono la camisa que acaba de ponerse.

—Levi, yo te amo. Hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida. No sé qué va a pasar después, tengo que seguir avanzando y quizás eso signifique separarnos… pero siempre vas a estar en mí, esté donde esté. Siempre te voy a amar.

Me inclino a besar su pecho pero él me agarra la cabeza y me levanta hasta su altura. Clava sus ojos en los míos.

—Escuchá bien, Eren, porque no lo voy a repetir —inspira profundo—. Yo también te amo. Y quiero compartir lo que me quede de vida con vos, quiera decir eso lo que quiera decir.

Levanta la mano, exhibiendo el anillo en su dedo.

—Y creo que no entendiste bien lo que significa esto… pero si vas a ser mi pareja, no creas que te vaya a dejar irte solo muy lejos. Alguien tiene que cuidarle el trasero a mi bastardo suicida, ¿o no?

Entonces, me besa con pasión. Queda así sellado, al fin, un nuevo acuerdo entre nosotros: nos comprometemos, desde hoy, a poner nuestro empeño en construirnos un espacio para el amor, cueste lo que cueste.

 *** * * FIN DE UN ESPACIO PARA EL AMOR * * ***

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!

 _Terminado el 11 de diciembre de 2017._


End file.
